¿Recuerdas Cuando?
by Wings4Always
Summary: Bueno es un oneshot 100% Nalu...espero que les guste.


Bueno no se como empezar esto, se que estas confundida, pero creo que es la unica forma de que comprendas, bien, aqui voy...

\- Lucy, recuerdas cuando...?

* Horas atrás...

Era otra mañana como cualquier otra e iba de camino al gremio, pero algo me detuvo...un dulce aroma a vainilla...y se perfectamente a quien pertenece...ese aroma no podria pertenecerle a nadie mas que...

-hola Natsu-dijo con su dulce voz, tan suave como una nuve

-que tal Luce??- conteste lo mas normal que pude...se que todos creen que soy un asexual sin remedio pero la verdad es que solo puedo reaccionar a una rubia hace ya bastante tiempo, a la cual justamente tengo frente a mi.

\- Nee Natsu-me llamó sacandome de mis pensamientos

-si???

\- Te he estado hablando pero no contestabas y me asusté- me miró preocupada

\- jeje tranquila-respondi acariciando mi nuca nerviosamente

\- mmm...bien- dijo no muy convencida

\- Mejor vamos al gremio para buscar una misión para pagar tu renta, no crees?

\- Esta bien- me dijo con esa sonrisa que muchas veces me quita el sueño

Rapidamente nos encaminamos en dirección al gremio, para el cual ya no faltaba mucho. Una vez en el lugar, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, como ya se nos había hecho tradición, sonreimos ampliamente el uno al otro, y abrimos entre los dos las grandes puertas del gremio recibiendo una alegre bienvenida por parte de los que se encotraban presentes.

\- Lu-chan!- llamó Levy a Lucy a penas pisar el gremio, y ella alegremente fue hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

El tiempo avanzaba y estaba anocheciendo cuando detengo una pelea con hielitos ya que escucho a Sting, el cual estaba de visita, decirle a Lucy...

\- Nee Lucy...

\- Si Sting?- dijo dandose vuelta para mirarlo

\- Te importaria salir un momento para hablar?, es que necesito hablar contigo- diciendo esto con un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo, pero a mi no me pasó desapercibido

\- Claro!, no hay problema- Contesto ella con esa sonrisa que solo deberia dedicarme a mi...oh...rayos, no me digan...estoy celoso?...de Sting?... Bien quizas si, quizas no, lo que si se es que no voy a dejar que esten solos.

Salí rapidamente para encontrarme al imbecil de Sting tomando con sus asquerosas manos las de ella, a la vez que se acercaba quedando a solo unos centimetros de distancia...maldito...ahora si que le rompo la cara...y antes de que pudiera darme cuanta, ya tenia a un Sting inconsiente, a Lucy entere mis brazos y yo corriendo hacia su departamento.

Cuando entramos al edificio todo se quedo en silencio, ella a varios pasos de mi mirandome entre confundida y enojada...

*Tiempo actual

Y aqui estamos mirandonos fijamente el uno al otro, eso hasta que ella habló

\- Por qué hiciste eso Natsu?

No se que decir... Bien, sólo me queda una opción, y esa es... La verdad...

\- Luce yo...- bien, aqui voy- Te Amo...- listo, lo dije y sin titubeos

\- Que?- ok...tengo que irme, dije lo que por tanto tiempo habia guardado

-y-yo lo lamento Lucy...solo...espero, aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Siento mi interior romperse en miles de pedazos y me giro para poder salir de su departamento, pero no alcancé a dar un paso cuando siento que ella dice:

\- Y-yo- la oigo titubear- Natsu- me dice con voz firme y yo me doy vuelta para mirarla- yo tambien... estoy... enamorada de ti- dice en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo oiga. Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder debido a la sorpresa que me provocan sus palabras

\- Q-que?- logro articular, aun sin creer lo que acabo de escuchar

\- Te Amo Natsu

Saliendo al fin de mi aturdimiento, me acerco lentamente a ella y cuando quedamos a solo unos centimetros de distancia, acaricio su mejilla con mi mano derecha mientras que nos acercamos lentamente hasta que unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso, un beso que me sabe a gloria... Sus labios son tan suaves y dulces como el algodón... Pasados unos segundos nos separamos, a la vez que ambos susurramos

\- Te Amo

Para luego volver a unirnos en otro beso mas intimo, mas apasionado, en el cual nos transmitimos todos nuestros sentimientos, nos transmitimos la necesidad y el ancia que hay por el otro... Ahora se que todo estara bien, se que nuestro futuro será brillante...

Fin


End file.
